


Не дождетесь!

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018





	Не дождетесь!

Отчего Скотланд-Ярд третий день на ушах стоит, а газеты пестрят трагическими столбцами? Да краса и гордость деревни Сент-Мери-Мид запропала куда-то — и кажется, что с концами.

Обыватели с упоением морщат лбы и гипотезами сорят, не жалея пыла. Никаких следов насилия и борьбы, в тихом домике все осталось совсем, как было: на столе вязанье (шарфик, сто пятый фут), на окне фиалки тянут головки к свету. Чистота во всем, размеренность и уют, а самой мисс Марпл нигде почему-то нету.

Тут бы в ход пустить отборнейшие умы: самых лучших собрать и вместе приставить к делу. Пусть отыщут нить, что выведет их из тьмы прямиком к мисс Марпл (ну или хотя бы к телу).

К сожаленью, одно возникает большое но: то, что сыщик любой — хоть даже и трижды гений, — будь любитель он или профи, а все равно тут становится сам мишенью для подозрений. Конкуренция в их работе больной вопрос, от него у них кто угодно дойдет до точки. А мисс Марпл детективам всегда утирала нос как всем вместе, скопом, так и поодиночке.

Даже Холмса она поправила как-то раз — он тогда, собою гордый весь не на шутку, объявил, что вор запрятал в гуся алмаз. А она сказала: нет, не в гуся, а в утку.

С иностранцами ровно та же, увы, байда. Вот Фандорин, русский, уж вроде бы всем годится — но когда он в прошлом году приезжал сюда, то мисс Марпл быстрей догадалась, кто там убийца.

В результате как простые инспектора, так и боссы их, что засели в штабной берлоге, почему-то отнюдь не спешат восклицать «ура!», эту шляпку и зонтик завидевши на пороге.

Вот представим себе (иллюстрируя сей процесс), как собравши из разных локаций по детективу, их с мисс Марпл сажаем вместе в один экспресс и, зажмурясь, даем отмашку локомотиву… Если их там с ней оставить наедине, запретив при этом вмешиваться закону, то к утру число ножей у нее в спине совпадет с числом попутчиков по вагону.

И теперь, когда ее, им на радость, нет, то понятно уже по значимости мотивов: очень может быть, приведет криминальный след к одному из выдающихся детективов. Так что старшим назначишь кого-нибудь из светил — мы сейчас поименно всех называть не будем, — а потом и окажется: именно он убил и давай морочить голову честным людям.

Вот расследование и топчется взад-вперед, к результату ж не приближается никакому. Ведь никто на себя ответственность не берет — но, опять же, не уступает ее другому. Детективы, как сиамские близнецы, друг на друга косясь то с завистью, то с укором, вместе ходят общей толпою во все концы и свидетелей норовят опросить все хором.

Так проходит время, лужи покрылись льдом, и не первый месяц следствия на исходе, только вдруг пожилая дама заходит в дом — разодета по последней японской моде.

Элегантное неброское кимоно и стучащие сандалеты — все честь по чести. Толстый стеганый пояс и веер с цветами, но зонт под мышкой зажат и шляпка на должном месте.

Обозревши убитых лиц потрясенный ряд (ну пускай не убитых, но полных досады точно), объясняет она: муж племянницы – дипломат. И они ее позвали на помощь срочно.

Там в Японии ужасный назрел скандал, обвинен был посол Британии в дерзкой краже. Говорили, мол, кто-то его во дворце видал – там, где им, неверным, нельзя находиться даже. То ли был он там, то ли не был — поди пойми, но по времени все вышло весьма некстати, потому что он шел не где-то, а под дверьми, из-за коих пропали важные две печати.

Пусть печатей на нем при обыске не нашли, как и прочих улик, что в нем обличали б вора, но суровым законам японской древней земли и такого хватит для смертного приговора.

Вот мисс Марпл и помчалась, собравшись в кратчайший срок, так что даже забыла вязание взять в угаре. И в Японии вместо шарфиков и носок вечерами потом училась вязать шибари.

Во всех смыслах удачным вышел ее вояж, обходили корабль равно и шторма, и штили. Правда, кок в пути отстреливал экипаж, но его (с ее подачи) разоблачили. 

Кое-что в Японии диким казалось ей (то, что чай там без молока, а капуста с тмином), но она привезла подарки для всех друзей, а себе — магнитик на полочку над камином.

Отыскала вора, что ценный украл браслет и пытался украсть императорские доспехи…

Что, печати? А вот их-то не крали, нет: принц-наследник ими колол втихаря орехи.

И на том мисс Марпл обрывает рассказа нить — весела, здорова, не смыта за борт волною…  
Ну а что забыла близких предупредить — ну так это, извините уж, возрастное…


End file.
